United States
The United States was the successor to the United States of America, created from the full admission of dependent territories in Europe, South America, Africa, and the Middle East after the Third Constitutional Convention. History American Revolution (1775 - 1783) The American Revolution was a colonial revolt which occurred between 1765 and 1783. The American Patriots in the Thirteen Colonies defeated the British in the American Revolutionary War (1775–1783) with the assistance of France, winning independence from Great Britain and establishing the United States of America. The American colonials proclaimed "no taxation without representation" starting with the Stamp Act Congress in 1765. They rejected the authority of the British Parliament to tax them because they had no representatives in that governing body. Protests steadily escalated to the Boston Massacre in 1770 and the burning of the Gaspee in Rhode Island in 1772, followed by the Boston Tea Party in December 1773. The British responded by closing Boston Harbor and enacting a series of punitive laws which effectively rescinded Massachusetts Bay Colony's rights of self-government. The other colonies rallied behind Massachusetts, and a group of American Patriot leaders set up their own government in late 1774 at the Continental Congress to coordinate their resistance of Britain; other colonists retained their allegiance to the Crown and were known as Loyalists or Tories. Tensions erupted into battle between Patriot militia and British regulars when King George's redcoats attempted to destroy Colonial military supplies at Lexington and Concord on April 19, 1775. The conflict then developed into war, during which the Patriots (and later their French allies) fought the British and Loyalists in what became known as the American Revolutionary War (1775–1783). Each of the thirteen colonies formed a Provincial Congress which assumed power from the former colonial governments, suppressed Loyalism, and recruited a Continental Army led by General George Washington. The Continental Congress declared King George a tyrant who trampled the colonists' rights as Englishmen, and they declared the colonies free and independent states on July 2, 1776. The Patriot leadership professed the political philosophies of liberalism and republicanism to reject monarchy and aristocracy, and they proclaimed that all men are created equal. The Continental Army forced the redcoats out of Boston in March 1776, but that summer the British captured New York City and its strategic harbor, which they held for the duration of the war. The Royal Navy blockaded ports and captured other cities for brief periods, but they failed to destroy Washington's forces. The Patriots invaded Canada during the winter of 1777 at the Battle of Saratoga. France entered the war as an ally of the United States with a large army and navy. The war then moved to the Southern states, where Charles Cornwallis captured an army at Charleston, South Carolina in early 1780, but he failed to enlist enough volunteers from Loyalist civilians to take effective control of the territory. Finally, a combined American and French force captured a second British army at Yorktown in the fall of 1781, effectively ending the war. The Treaty of Paris was signed September 3, 1783, formally ending the conflict and confirming the new nation's complete separation from the British Empire. The United States took possession of nearly all the territory east of the Mississippi River and south of the Great Lakes, with the British retaining control of Canada, and Spain taking Florida. Among the significant results of the revolution was the creation of the United States Constitution, establishing a relatively strong federal national government which included an executive, a national judiciary, and a bicameral Congress representing states in the Senate and the population in the House of Representatives. The Revolution also resulted in the migration of around 60,000 Loyalists to other British territories, especially British North America (Canada). Articles of Confederation (1781 - 1787) There was a brief period wherein each of the States, including Quebec, were united in a loose confederation with a weak central government. The confederation government was unable to put down the Whisky Rebellion, leading to the reformation of the nation in 1787. Quebec was ultimately granted indepdence. Constitution I (1787 - 1815) The first Constitutional Convention was called in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and the Constitution was signed in force 4 July 1787. Part of the Constitution contained provisions for Quebec being granted independence, with freedom of movement and trade between the borders. Revolution of 1812 (1812 - 1815) By 1812, the USA had admitted Florida, Mississippi, Alabama, Ohio, Tennessee, Kentucky, Michigan, Indiana, Illinois, and Wisconsin to the Union. The French-American territories west of the Mississippi struck independence in 1812 just as the USA was going to war with Britain over impressment of sailors and seizure of American mercantile goods. Fearing an invasion from both mainland Europe and America, Britain pulls out of the European Coalition against Napoleon, reinforces its own defensive points and invades the United States. The Republic of Quebec enters the war against British Canada. The État Américain de la Louisiane et de la Nouvelle-France is invaded by Britain through Manitoba and the Mississippi River largely becomes the line of skirmish. Napoleon defeated the European Coalition and marched to Moscow during the summer of 1812. Britain sued Napoleon for peace, which was granted on the terms that Britain recognize American independence indefinitely and go no further than that which they had already conquered; Britain acquiesced. Abolition of Slavery (1833) The USA rebuilt itself after being razed through war, and depended heavily on French aid until 1821. Britain occupied the city of Detroit and held a fortress in modern Iowa territory. Additionally, they had blockaded every harbor so that no commerce could be conducted. In 1833, slavery was abolished in Britain. When the news came down, occupying British forces freed American slaves as well, leading to a coincidental resolution in the Senate to abolish slavery in the United States. Although the Senate mandate was largely meaningless because it was already happening. Republican sentiment was high amongst the common people. The American economy was crushed under British weight. Second American Revolution (1837 - 1844) 10 May 1837, Fort Iowa was burned to the ground by sympathetic French citizens; when news of the forst burning reached Michigan, a revolt occurred and the British regulars stationed at Detroit were slaughtered by the popular militia. Constitution II (1845) Mexican War (1846 - 1848) Civil War (1861 - 1867) Reconstruction and Industrial Revolution (1867 - 1914) Great Revolutionary War (1917 - 1945) Main article: Great Revolutionary War The Great Revolutionary War was a period of continuous global struggle beginning with the assasination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand. Having adopted a strongly isolationist foreign policy, the United States of America did not participate in the struggle for many years. In 1919, the forces of the Blue Movement urged the United States to intervene in the European war; however, the USA was experiencing a sort of revolution of it's own in the form of a combination of Aldous Huxley's burgeoning psychedelic movement and a growing public sympathy for the ideals of technocracy in response to the economic depression, which led to widespread condemnation of war. Leon Trotsky, the international diplomat of the Red Movement, succeeded in establishing good relations with the USA. By 1931, the American economy was slowly on the rise. In Europe, the collapsed Blue Movement had mutated into fascism and the Americans strongly supported the Allied cause with war material and finances. In December 1941, the Imperial Japanese attacked the United States and drug them into the war. When the war ended with the Soviet nuclear bombing of Japan, the United States demanded recompense for the expenses accrued during the war; thus, it was determined that 20% of the total economic output of the Japanese mainland would go to the United States until the amount was repaid in full. Overseeing this repayment is the USSR, whose claims of occupation were fully recognized by the Americans, Chinese, and Australians. Emperor Hirohito was brought to the United States to be tried for war crimes, where he was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison. Additionally, the entire former Imperial government was disbanded, though the question of a possible trial remained. The United States was more interested in a technocratic restructuring of their own nation than taking place in the affairs of the world. The war had jumpstarted the American economy that was previously in ruin, and the new economic success made the technocratic President and Congress wildly popular with the people. The United States retained a presence in a few Pacific islands out of economic interest, but for the most part, began evacuation of their troops back to the mainland. Additionally, they recognized the claims of Soviet sovereignty and fully evacuated from the Kamchatkan Peninsula, liberated from the Japanese. Cold War (1946 - 1969) Joint Lunar Landing (1969) Zero Day (2296) Category:Civilizations Category:Factions Category:Old Earth Category:Space Age Category:Foundation Period